Under The Maple Tree — Chanbaek
by purplesky12
Summary: Sinar mentari senja di kebun maple menambah kesan romantis bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk merayakan hari 2 Desember-nya. "saranghae nae dumbo " / "YAA! KEMBALI KAU NAUGHTY SMURF!" [EXO FANFIC] its Chanbaek! WARNING!Genderswitch/Teenager life.


Under The Maple Tree

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Teenager life, Genderswitch, Fluffy, OOC(?)

Length : Drabble? Idk hehehe

Rate : T

Author : Purplesky aka dshaiqila

**[WARNING]**  
° Genderswitch inside! Disini Baekhyun jadi perempuan, yang gasuka gs buru-buru back atau close tab aja ya ;)  
° Typos, Gajeness, belum-mahir-mengedit-fict, alur terlalu cepat dan tata-bahasa-yang-acak-acakan inside.

**[DISCLAIMER]**

Cast milik Tuhan, SMent, EXO, dan kita semua(?) but the plot story are mine.  
diambil dari kejadian 3rd month anniv di rp.  
from mrchanyeorl to exobaekgi

.

.

.

Here we go, happy reading!

"Happy 3rd anniversary, Channie! :D"

Begitulah tulisan yang Chanyeol temukan di dalam lokernya. Sekarang lokernya penuh dengan confetti pink dan sebuah kotak bekal bergambar salah satu tokoh kartun Adventure Time-Lady Rainycorn-, tokoh kartun kesukaan kekasih mungilnya.

"ckckck, dasar anak kecil." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celana sekolahnya.

_To : Baby Smurf_

_Gomawo untuk surprise kecilnya kkkkk~__  
__Kutunggu pulang sekolah nanti di bawah pohon maple.__  
__Happy anniversary baby! ^^_

"bhahaha, biarkan saja dia cari sendiri. Harusnya dia tau pohon maple mana yang kumaksud."

Chanyeol berjalan ke kelas sambil beberapa kali tersenyum idiot, membayangkan ekspresi Baekhyunnya nanti saat ia berikan 'kejutan'.

**Baekhyun side •**

_You've got new message, palliwa!_

Tiba-tiba saja smartphone Baekhyun berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sekarang sedang pelajaran Mrs. Jung, dan beliau saaangat tidak suka jika ada bunyi dering handphone saat jam pelajarannya.

"Handphone siapa itu?" Mrs. Jung berbalik sambil menatap tajam semua muridnya satu persatu. Bisa kita lihat disini nona Byun sedang panik sambil berusaha mematikan dering di smartphone-nya.

"Baekhyun? Apa itu bunyi handphonemu?" Mrs. Jung menatap tajam Baekhyun yang berkeringat dingin.

"A-aniya, saya tidak membawa handphone mrs," Jawab Baekhyun bohong.

"ah begitu, mungkin aku salah dengar." Kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali penjelasan materinya yang tertunda.

_From : Park Dumbo _

_Gomawo untuk surprise kecilnya kkkkk~__  
__Kutunggu pulang sekolah nanti di bawah pohon maple.__  
__Happy anniversary baby! ^^__  
_  
"dia pikir pohon maple di sekolah ini hanya satu apa? Aigooo Dumbo~" Baekhyun menghela nafas frustasi membaca pesan dari Chanyeolnya.

* * *

_After school_

Baekhyun menghela nafas kesekian kalinya, rasanya daritadi ia hanya mengitari wilayah pohon maple yang itu itu saja.

"hhhh aigooo~ kemana lagi harus kucari? Si idiot dumbo tidak memikirkan kakiku yang indah ini ya? Bagaimana jika betisku jadi besar? Hueee" Baekhyun bermonolog ria sambil memijat betisnya yang terasa pegal. Oh jangan lupakan ekspresi _lebay_nya.

"ah! Ku telfon saja si dumbo itu. Ahaha kenapa tidak daritadi Byun Baekhyun cantik~"  
kemudian Baekhyun menekan huruf Y di keyboard _iPhone_-nya, speed dial untuk menelfon sang dumbo tercinta.

/pulsa anda tidak dapat melakukan panggikan, silahkan-/ (?)

"... Oh shit. Aku lupa isi ulang pulsa." Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya lebay sambil menatapi layar _iPhone_nya yang menampilkan sisa pulsanya. betapa miris nasib nona Byun ini.

"aaa eotthokeeee~~ Chanyeollie~~~~"

• **Chanyeol side**

"geez, ini sudah jam 4. Kemana sih nona mungil itu? Apa dia ada kegiatan vokal ya?" Chanyeol mencoba mengingat-ingat jadwal latihan sang kekasih.

"ah tapi kan sekarang hari rabu, sementara kegiatan vokal kan hari senin..." jari telunjuk Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"ah kutunggu sebentar lagi, sampai jam 6 belum pulang yaa hari minggu saja kejutannya." Chanyeol mengambil gitarnya lagu memainkan banyak lagu untuk membunuh waktu, Sesekali ia mengecek _smartphone_nya siapa tau ada misscall dari Baekhyun atau dia memainkan mainan wajibnya yaitu..

.

.

flappy bird, iron pants, dan temple run.  
Hm, permainan 'mudah' bukan?

* * *

Baekhyun akhirnya sampai ditempat Chanyeol menunggunya—_dikebun maple dekat taman dan sungai kecil di belakang sekolah_- tempat dulu Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya.  
Chanyeol yang sedang menyusun sesuatu diatas rumput tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, dia sangat serius.

Baekhyun berjalan mengedap-endap lalu menutup mata Chanyeol dari belakang.  
"hayoo sedang apa?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum sambil melepas telapak tangan mungil yang menutup matanya.

"lihat saja sendiri~"

Yang Baekhyun lihat saat ini adalah banyak mahkota bunga warna warni yang disusun membentuk kalimat 'Happy third anniversary, Baby Smurf!' dengan banyak bentuk hati yang dirangkai dari ranting-ranting kering di pinggir sungai.

"omona... Berapa banyak bunga yang kau rusak, huh?" Baekhyun masih menatap hasil karya Chanyeol.

"ish bunga itu semuanya aku yang beli, bukan memetik. Kau mau aku dipenggal ahjumma penjaga kebun ini?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, masih betah memandangi rangkaian bunga buatan Chanyeol.

"jadi.. Apa kau suka baby smurf?" Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol lalu mengangguk.

"suka sekali, harusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot seperti ini chagi~"

"hm, aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok hehehe. Oiya, aku masih punya kejutan. Ayo ikut aku~" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut melewati jembatan kecil di atas sungai yang membatasi kebun maple dan padang bunga yang cantik.

* * *

mereka sudah sampai diseberang sungai, tepatnya di ladang luas yang penuh bunga bermekaran.

"whoaa channie, aku baru tau kalau belakang sekolah kita keren sekali ya ~" Baekhyun terus menatap takjub pada hamparan bunga warna-warni di depannya. hm, mungkin dia jarang-atau bahkan tidak pernah- menjumpai pemandangan semacam ini diperumahan elitnya.

Chanyeol baru saja memetik bunga mawar warna soft pink, membuang semua duri di tangkainya, lalu berlutut di depan Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyunku tercinta, kita sudah menjalani hubungan ini 3 tahun lamanya, dan apakah setelah kita lulus nanti kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku, menjalani arus kehidupan bersamaku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, berbagi segalanya bersamaku, dan selalu ada disisiku sampai maut memisahkan kita?" Chanyeol memegang bunga mawarnya sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"sekarang kau sedang melamarku, dumbo?" mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia terharu. Terharu pada perlakuan Chanyeol saat ini yang menurutnya sangat romantis. Padahal Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang romantis seperti yang diharapkan Baekhyun, namun ia mencintai dumbo-nya apa adanya.

"menurutmu? Aku tidak sedang bertingkah konyol nyonya park."

"ish aku tidak mengatakan iya, jangan mengganti margaku."

"jadi kau- menolakku?" Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat melihat Baekhyun ingin bicara.

"bukan sayang. Aku ingin bilang aku saaaangat bersedia." Baekhyun mengambil mawar dari tangan Chanyeol diiringi dengan sebulir kristal bening jatuh dari sudut mata kanannya, tangisan bahagia. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan memeluk Baekhyun erat, membisikkan kata terimakasih dan cinta berulang-ulang sambil sesekali mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

"tapi izinkan aku setelah lulus nanti untuk melanjutkan kuliah dulu, calon suamiku sayang~" Chanyeol menjauhkan kepala dari samping kepala kekasihnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"_aye aye captain_! Aku tau calon istriku ini ingiiin sekali jadi designer terkenal sedunia, benar begitu mrs. Park?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil sambil menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"kamu yang paling mengerti aku sayang~~" kemudian kedua insan itu tertawa bahagia.

* * *

"ini dia hadiahnyaa~" Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak cincin-_tapi lebih besar_- bludru warna biru tua. Ia membuka kotak tersebut lalu mengeluarkan cincin emas putih dengan ukiran Smurf dan Lady Rainycorn warna blue marine diatasnya dan permata kecil warna pink di sekeliling cincinnya, errr yeah ini bisa dibilang terlalu imut untuk cincin-yang-akan-diberikan-saat-lamaran. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menitikkan airmatanya.

"aku yakin ini harganya tidak murah dumbo, uang siapa yang kau pakai? Jangan bilang uang eommonim." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol curiga.

"aniyo, ini uang yang aku sisihkan dari gaji part timeku di perusahaan.." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"untuk apa kamu bekerja part time yeollie? Kita sudah kelas 3, lebih baik fokus belajar.."

"yah mau bagaimana lagi? Saham appa baru saja turun drastis dan aku tidak mau menambah beban dengan terus meminta uang pada appa, apalagi sampai meminta uang kuliah. Makanya aku bekerja dari sekarang supaya nanti aku bisa membayar uang kuliahku sendiri~" Chanyeol tersenyum manis sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung.

Kalung bertulisan Giant&Smurf dari bahan yang sama seperti cincin tadi dan mata kalung berbentuk hati-nya terbuat dari blue rubby. Urgh, itu batu-batuan mahal.  
Chanyeol memakaikan kalung itu dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun lagi.

"cantik sekali, hmm warna biru bagus untukmu sayang hihihi" Chanyeol terkikik pelan melihat mata Baekhyun yang melebar-kaget- karena diberi satu hadiah istimewa lagi.

"Chanyeollieee! Jangan hamburkan uangmu untuk memberiku semua ini hueee~" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat dan sedikit terisak, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih.

"eh? Baekkie menangis? Kau tidak suka hadiahnya ya? Hhh maafkan aku.." Chanyeol mengusap rambut brunette sepinggang Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"bukan itu, tadi kau bilang kau bekerja untuk mengumpulkan uang kuliah, lalu kenapa kau memberiku semua ini? Bukankah nanti uangmu akan habis lagi?" Baekhyun masih terisak memikirkan Chanyeol yang rela menyisihkan uang untuk kuliahnya untuk membelikan hadiah yang tidak bisa dibilang murah ini.

"ckck, aku kan memberikan ini supaya kau tau kalau aku serius ingin menikahimu. Jika aku sudah sanggup memberimu ini, maka aku juga bisa memberimu yang lain. Itu tujuanku." Chanyeol masih mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun.

"gomawo Chanyeollie, aku percayakan semuanya pada calon suamiku yang bertanggung jawab ini" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menangkup pipi Chanyeol.

"saranghae nae Dumbo~" kemudian Baekhyun mencium lembut bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat. Lumatan-lumatan lembut juga Chanyeol berikan pada bibir mungil yang sedang menyesap bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka.

"sudah ya, nanti kamu kebablasan lagi" Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam ter_nganga_ di tengah hamparan bunga.

"YAA KEMBALI KAU NAUGHTY SMURF!"

Itu lah mereka, bisa romantis, bisa melankolis, bisa jahil, saling iseng, mereka fleksibel.

* * *

Ah, melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbahagia berlarian di kebun maple ditambah dengan cahaya mentari senja yang romantis adalah pemandangan yang manis. Berakhir dengan sang yeoja menangkap namjanya, lalu sang namja menggendong yeojanya pulang meninggalkan tempat bersejarah setiap tanggal 2 Desember.

Meninggalkan sebuah ukiran di salah satu pohon maple dengan pisau lipat dan mawar soft pink di bawah pohonnya.

'Baekhyunnie love Chanyeollie'

— THE END —

.

.

.

Author's note:

HOREE AKHIRNYA SELESAI SATU FIC ;-;)9  
ini fanfic pertamaku di ffn, salam kenal yeorobun! /smiles widely/

btw senpai-author(?) yg lain kan udah pada mau pindah ke wp, aku baru nyebur kesini rrrr.  
kalo misalkan karya saya memuaskan anda para readers, saya juga akan membuat blog seperti senpai yang lain ouo.

Last, mind to review? Gak maksa kok muehehe, se-ikhlasnya aja ^^

Regards,

Purplesky a.k.a dshaiqila


End file.
